Savior of Innocence
by Kitdesert-of-Fate27
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE: Naruto's life has many twists and turns. Through his turmoil and journeys he stays true to his heart. Never letting the darkness devour his soul. Never letting it control his life. He will fight for what every human being deserves for
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto but it would be kickass if i did!!!! XD

**Summary:** Naruto's life has many twists and turns. Through his turmoil and journeys he stays true to his heart. Never letting the darkness devour his soul. Never letting it control his life. He will fight for what every human being deserves for what many have deprived him of. He will be. . . a savior of innocence.

* * *

Prologue

Allow me to tell you a story about a boy, whose life was full of hatred and pain. A boy whose only dream was to be respected, acknowledged, and to one day become Hokage. He wished to be seen as a human being, a shinobi of the village and not as their minds have portrayed him out to be. But wishing, he soon realized, was nothing more then wanting the impossible to happen in some sort of miracle. He knew that wishing gave you hope that the pain will eventually stop. How wrong this boy was. Throughout his years, pain never seemed to dissipate from his days. . . It was his life companion. He learned at a very young age that wishing would never work for a child like himself. He learned that if he wanted something, he needs to go out and obtain it himself, that strength cant simply be handed to you or even the bonds of friendship and family.

**_Family. . ._**

He never understood why he didn't have one. He spent half his life thinking he was unnecessary, not good enough for his family. The child that he was refused to believe that his parents left him for death. But then again all the signs point to abandonment. He thought that maybe this was the reason why the village looked at him with heated glares and disgust. It's safe to assume that a bastard child is looked down upon. A demon they called this child. He asked himself day in and day out why? This couldn't possibly be the reason for their mistreatments towards me. An orphan child who was as ordinary as they come. But it seemed he was not as what he thought. The village made sure of that. He had seen that any other child with the absents of parents were taken care of; they were given what any child could ask for. He was treated not as a child who needed tender love and care but as a plague that needed to be exterminated. He was given scraps and torn up clothing, only the amount that was necessary, even then they gave him the least amount as possible.

Through this boys academy days he was treated with great unfairness. He was given outdated textbooks and blunt weaponry, which lead him to failure. He was incapable of passing exams do to this misfortune. He did all he could to keep up, but with the lack of a proper teacher or even a willing teacher he was unable to read and write as strong as the others. Never was he able to do what he so greatly wanted. With little surprise. . . he was teased and thought of as a joke by the students. All would turn a blinds eye; they wouldn't involve themselves with an ignorant bastard child. To make matters worse the parents would turn their misguided hatred through their children to get to him.

From what this young boy had gathered he was responsible for taking the lives of numerous people. The village claimed it was he to blame the freak. . .the abomination. He was merely fresh from the womb when these accusations were made. Although he was just a newborn he already had countless amounts of assassination attempts. A bounty so to speak. He would be blamed for all the misfortune to come, never to be trusted. It seemed that all he would be was just a scapegoat to the village he so desperately wanted to protect. After all it was the only home he had.

When this boy was born he never knew what dreadful obstacles he would face. He never knew he would be living a great amount of his life fighting just to see the next ray of sunshine. Never did he think that even through all his turmoil he would be one of the strongest minds and shinobi of his generation. He would surpass all those who taught him learning all he could. Through his journeys he would change the minds of those who thought of him different and unworthy. Never did he know that he would be the savior of the village that despised him so.

Who is this boy you ask? Well I have many names. I favor **_Savior of Innocence_**. I'm called this by those who don't know who I truly am. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is the story of my life.

* * *

**(A/N): **So did you like it? if you did tell me and i will be on this story like a bee is to honey. lol XD

I hope that this is better then my first attempt at a fanfiction. =/

Also if you want a paring to happen there is deffinetly **NOT** going to be a NaruSaku i refuse to write that crap.

Just **vote** on whether or not you peoples want a pairing or not and we shall go from there. =)


	2. Beginnings

**(A/N):** Second chapter hells yeah!!! XD anyways i know its short but the chapters will get longer after the next one.

**Disclaimer:** Once again i dont own naruto :sigh: . . . what a bummer. lol!! XD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A cry of a newly born child filled the walls of the hospital building. This should have been a day to rejoice in the comings of a father's first child. Sadly this day couldn't be more horrifying. A man whose brilliant blue eyes that should've been full of joy and pride was replaced with sorrow and regret. Knowing what he would be doing to his own son. Condemning him to a life of misery and chaos. . . a life alone. He would never throw this impending fate on any other child. If he had a choice it would not be on his own son . . . but himself.

He stared at his son intensely pleading with his eyes for forgiveness, praying that in some way that it would register in his child's mind that he's sorry. Sorry for being weak, powerless, and unable to fulfill the role he so greatly desired. He dreamed of days he would be training his son; preparing him for missions and exams. He dreamed of fulfilling the role as a father. He gathered his son in his arms gently, looking down at him with a soft smile and sad eyes. He lightly smoothed a patch of blond hair portraying from the infants head drawing his attention away from crying. He stared into an almost identical pair of blue eyes. They were looking up at him with such innocence and curiosity, not knowing what path he has already been set on. The infant let out a giggle as he played with locks of hair of the man who held him. The man clenched his jaw swallowing the lump in his throat that began to grow and never seemed to leave. He held any tears that threatened to fall. He had to be strong if not for himself but for his son it's the very least he could give him.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder helping him realize he wasn't the only one in the room. "Yondaime-sama. . .the kyuubi draws closer to the center of the village what do you suggest we do?" a masked boy asked with worry not only for his village but for the man in front of him as well.

The man now known as Yondaime turned his head towards him and did a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Haven't I told you to call me Minato we are both shinobi of the village are we not? After all Kakashi. . . I am no longer your sensei."

"H-hai. . . Minato-sama." His eyes unnerved him. He'd never seen him this way before. He seems so helpless. . . so vulnerable.

Minato moved his attention towards his son. He wiggled his finger which caught the child's attention and so latched onto it with his small pudgy hands. Minato shook his head slightly and smiled softly. " I guess that's all I can get out of you, at least my names present." He let out a small chuckle that seemed void of any amusement to the boy. He looked on sadly at his son.

Kakashi remained silent not wanting to disturb what moments he had left with his only child. He clasped his fists knowing these are also his last moments with his sensei. He knows all to well of what he plans to do and cant help but to hold anger towards the child in his sensei's arms. He is after all taking away what precious bonds he had left.

"Naruto. . ." Minato whispered.

"N-nani?" kakashi asked surprised out of his thoughts.

"My son. . . his name is Naruto." He smiled proud of his sons chosen name. The infant now known as naruto let out a laugh and kicked his legs about as if approving of the name as well.

Kakashi stared at his back for a long moment when he noticed the mother wasn't present in the hospital bed." May I ask where Kushina-san is…"he looked toward the ground preparing himself for the worst. "… should she not be here at a time like this?"

Minato tensed and tightly shut his eyes, reliving his final moments with his wife. 'I'm sorry my love. . .' fresh tears began to well up behind his eyes he once again tried to swollow the lump forming in his throat. '. . . but it seems I cant carry out my promise to you.' He opened his eyes staring at the wall opposite of him eyes glistening with tears. "She. . . is resting now." He whispered void of any emotion.

Kakashi's head shot up with his visible eye wide with shock. 'No this couldn't of happened. She was the strongest women he knew how could she have. . .' he painfully shut his eyes. He could only imagine what his sensei is going through.

Both were abruptly pulled from their thoughts as they heard a loud roar penetrate throughout the walls of the building. Shouts of jutsu's and commands could be heard through the howls of wind and pounds of the kyuubis approach.

Minato looked down at his son and gently rocked him to sleep. Wanting him to be at peace with the world if only for a moment. "Gather as many shinobi as possible and form an arc around the Kyuubi they must distract him if I am to accomplish this." he commanded as he walked towards the window.

"Hai!" kakashi nodded as he disapeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato stood on the window seal and overlooked his once peacfull home. Everything was destroyed. Screams of agony and cries for help were heard throughout the village, to be forever engraved in the minds of all those present on this day.

Why. . .?

Why did this happen? Surely the Gods couldn't of possibly brought this fate upon all of them. Was it himself? Has he done something impossibly unforgivable that they were punishing him and all those around him? They've already taken his wife, they are forceing him to condemn his child to a life alone. . . what more could they possibly want?

Why would a God let such terrible things happen?

He looked on his village with dead eyes seeing all the pain and destruction taking place. He was unable to stop the next thoughts from entering his mind. 'There is no God.' shutting his eyes he took a deep breath preparing himself for his impending death. Movement caught his attention and so looked down at the bundle of joy cradled in his arms. He pulled Naruto closer to his chest, heart heavy with regret of what he was about to do. He looked upon his village a final time and silently said his goodbyes.

With wind rusteling his clothes and hair his voice void of emotion he whispered. "It's time. . ."

* * *

**(A/N)**:GASP!: I got a review!!!! XD Awesomeness!!!!

I hope more is on its way!!!

Anyways i have a drawing of how naruto is going to look in my fanfic when hes older and i want ur guys opinion on it.

Ill give you guys a heads up when its available to see.

* * *


End file.
